Whatever Tomorrow May Bring
by vsvigilante
Summary: What really happened that November 5th night after Evey blew up Parliament? This is the story that led up to V and Evey's reunion. This is the prequel to 'IMPRINT'
1. After The Fall

**Whatever The Future May Bring**

**A prequel to Imprint**

**Chapter 1**

**After The Fall**

Evey Hammond waited for the security system of the Shadow Gallery to allow her entrance as she brushed tears from her eyes, the sobs still coming at intervals. Chief Inspector Finch had left the rooftop sometime ago, after the fireworks had faded into the past over the now demolished Parliament and Big Ben. V--her love, now lay entombed in the ruins, as he had requested of her, and her whole world had stopped spinning. She had remained for some time gazing into the night sky after he had left, alone with her thoughts. She had been strong up till then, but suddenly, all her composure had broken away, and sobs wracked her body as she slid down onto the roof. The sudden beep of the green light brought her back to reality as the door swung open and she walked into the soothing darkness where she could hide.

--

The jostling, rolling motion shook him conscious, and he opened his eyes under the mask. Pain ripped through his body as he pulled himself into a setting position, dozens of his roses fell onto the train floor and he looked around trying to get his bearings. Suddenly he realized, he was on his train and he was very much alive! His eyes caught a station name as the train flew by. Whitehall! There was only one station left before Parliament—St. James. He pulled himself off the bed made of gelignite, and stumbled to the train door. Summoning all the strength he had left, he wrenched it open, preparing to jump.

--

Evey wasn't sure how long she had been asleep on the couch in the telly room. Her eyes were swollen and sore from all the crying she had done. It must have been close to daylight, because she noticed the lights in the gallery had begin to brighten somewhat. Forcing herself from the couch, she walked into the kitchen area to fix a cup of tea. She filled the kettle with water and sat it on the stove, turning the burner on, then dropped into one of the chairs, her head in her hands. If there had only been a different ending she could have convinced him of--Parliament could still have been blown up, he could have forgotten about meeting Creedy and taking out Sutler--they could have left here, together--but V would not relinquish his vendetta--not even for her, and it had cost her everything. She lifted her head, and looked around the rooms--hers now, just as was everything else that had belonged to

him. The whistling kettle pulled her from her daydreams, and she looked up in the stove's direction, catching sight of V's apron handing on the peg just to the side of the fridge. She ran her hand lovingly over the material as she shut the stove off, and smiled softly as she remembered the first time she had ever seen him in it--it was also her first glance at his hands. She had stumbled into the kitchen from a restless night's sleep to find him cooking, spatula in hand as he greeted her. He had acted that kidnapping her from the radio station was the most natural thing for him to do, as he fixed her eggy in a basket that morning. She had asked him about his hands that one time only--all he would say was he was involved in a fire and nothing more.

" Oh, V...why did you have to leave me? I only had the chance to tell you I loved you just one time..." Her mind flashed back to when they made love for the first of several times that night--it had been in the dark--the only way he would allow himself to be unmasked. It had been her 21st birthday. She had whispered words of love to him as he claimed her for all eternity--only Evey had no idea that he had fallen in love with her also, and had began having second thoughts about his plan. But, in the end, his fragmented mind had won out--he had met Creedy, upholding his part of a bargain he had made with him. He had made it back to her at the train station, had confessed his love to her, then died in her arms--leaving her alone in the world, once more. Sobs began, threatening to break through the wall of strength and calmness V had taught her existed within her own self, and she took a deep breath, steadying herself. This was a new day, a day of freedom for all the people of London and throughout Britain. She poured the water into the cup and let it settle before adding sugar and milk. She looked at the wall clock. It was 7:00 am. She was due to meet with Finch and Stone in the next couple hours to help draw up some type of plan for an interim government till elections could be held. She would carry out what V had groomed her to do without a backward glance--she owed him that much..

--

V had tumbled into the station wall, a red streak staining the tiles where he had come to rest. He had passed out as soon as he had hit the platform and had laid there for an uncertain amount of time. He had never felt pain like this before. His chest felt like raw meat, his legs had already given out on him, his head was spinning and he felt like he was dying--if you could call what happened on the platform with Evey that-- all over again. He pulled himself to his wobbly legs, took a deep breath and staggered down the tunnel toward the Shadow Gallery.

It took him longer than normal to reach the second set of tunnels that ran parallel to the the Shadow Gallery. He had almost passed out several times during the walk--he needed to get to the second smaller labyrinth so he could clean his wounds, remove the bullets that remained in his body, and rest for however long it took for him to recoup. After digging bullets out of his torso for the last few hours, V dressed the last wound and headed for his bedroom in this fax gallery to sleep. He was exhausted and could tell that his body was ready to slip into the coma-like state once again. He pulled the covers back and then laid Guy's mask

on the bed stand and crawled beneath the covers. The satin sheets felt cool against his naked

flesh, and he soon sank into the sleep of the dead.

--

The next weeks passed in a haze for Evey as she worked with Finch, Stone and several other prominent leaders to pull an interim government together. Evey had turned down several positions within the government itself, finally settling on the newly created position of Director of Antiquities at the new London Museum of Art and History. Here, she could help restore the things that had been confiscated by the Ministry of Objectionable Materials, plus everything that she would re-introduce from V's private collection in the Shadow Gallery to the public. Today was the first day she had taken some time off from the museum so she could help catalog, move and transport the treasures from the gallery that were now hers. She knew V had some antique pieces in his private bedroom--he had taken her there once, when she had told him she was interested in seeing the pieces he had, and up until now, she had put off the inevitable--having to enter his private sanctuary--even with him gone, it still seemed an invasion of his privacy. She searched the nearby wall finding the light switch and turned the lamp on. She looked at the tapestries and paintings that hung on the wall in awe. The room was immaculate--the four poster bed that sat in the middle of the room was covered in a red and black comforter that showed V's elegant taste. She walked over to the small dresser that sat near the bed, picking up several of V's things that lay there--a brush to smooth out tangles in the wigs he wore, a can of black shoe polish for his boots and several books stacked on top of each other. ' _**The Iliad, The Odyssey and The Taming of The Shrew...' **_she read the names of each smiling softly, then placed them back on the table. She continued exploring his things, finally finding a folded piece of paper with her name scrolled across it. Taking a deep breathe, she began reading.

_**My dearest Evey,**_

_**I am sorry that I had to leave you the way I did, but I had never thought that someone else would come into my life and have such a profound affect on me. I know that the outcome of my actions may upset you far more that I ever could have imagined. But my vendetta came first, and I could not walk away from it.**_

_**I was never shown the kindness you blessed me with, and being here without you, those weeks after you had left , were the saddest days of my life. I want to thank you for your companionship, your love of life, and most of all, for giving me back something I thought I no longer had--the ability to love.**_

_**I have left you a gift. Please seek out Mr. Charles Briney at the offices of Binghamton Solicitations on St. James Street. Give him the sealed envelope that accompanies this letter. I do hope that you will forgive me in time, and think of me fondly in your memories.**_

_**I am, and shall always be your servant,**_

_**V**_

Evey clutched the letter to her chest as tears welled in her eyes. She missed him

so much. Wiping a straggly tear away, she touched the bed once more, turned the light out and left the bedroom.

--

Chief Inspector Eric Finch rubbed his forehead in an effort to ease the pain from the migraine that today's stress had dumped on him. If things didn't start taking shape around here pretty soon, he was going to throw his badge in and call it quits. The Nose had fallen apart after V had taken Creedy and his cretins out, and now, Finch and his men were the only true law enforcement group in London, and it was only a matter of time before Norsefire's remaining members tried to take over again. The new interim prime minister had promised reinforcements to help Finch keep control of the city until a new police force could be established, and so far he had made good on his promise. But yet, Finch wished V would have been there, the people needed a figure to rally around--but he still had Evey Hammond, and with her help, maybe, just maybe, she would be all the people needed.

" Ready to call it a day, Chief?" Dominic Stone stuck his head in through the doorway.

" Give me just a minute, Dom." Finch replied as he shut the computer off, and grabbed his jacket and pipe.

" You wanna' grab a bite?" Dominic asked as Finch joined him.

" Thanks, but not tonight, Dom. I want to stop by Evey's and check on her." Finch smiled at his young partner. Dom reminded him of a time when he had the same fire in his eyes, and the same smugness.

" You sure, Chief? We could run through a drive-thru somewhere." Dom replied as they headed for the elevator to the first floor.

" Na, not tonight."

" Ok, Chief. I offered...but if you want to eat one of those frozen concoctions they call a dinner..." Dom grinned at his friend.

" I get the picture, Dom." Finch replied.

The doors opened and they waited for the car to empty before getting on.

" Do you think she'll do it?" Dominic asked as the elevator began the decent.

" Who, Evey?" Finch shrugged his shoulders as he repacked his pipe. " I don't have a clue, " Finch pulled the lighter from his jacket pocket and puffed on the pipe until a tendril of smoke drifted up toward the ceiling, " but she's the closest thing we have to V."

" Still think there was something more to their relationship than she's letting on to?" Dom asked as he and Finch exited the car and headed for the outside door.

" I think so, but that's personal. If she wants to talk about it, I'll listen, but I'll never ask her about it." Finch replied getting into the squad car. " Drop me off at Ingdon Street."

" Still not going to tell me where it is?" Dominic asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

" No." Finch's answer was short and to the point. " I gave her my word."

" Just be careful, Chief."

" I will , Dom." Finch replied as the car pulled over and he got out. " See you in the morning."

" Night."

Finch watched as the squad car disappeared down the empty street. Pulling his coat around him in an effort to keep the dank, London night air out, Finch began walking towards the old Apothecaries' Hall and the Shadow Gallery.

--

V awoke with a start as his brain fired back to life. He opened his eyes in the darkness, and sat up. His body was sore, but he knew that he was almost completely healed--some of the bandages lay scattered across the bed sheets from nights of restless sleep as he regained his strength. He smiled slightly. At least the experiments at Larkhill had given him one aspect of life that he was grateful for--the ability to heal at an accelerated rate. He flexed his arms, and legs, testing his muscles before he tried to get out of bed. Everything seemed to be in working order. Throwing the covers back, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, his feet planted firmly on the floor. Slowly, he stood up. So far, so good. He stretched, getting the stiffness out of his muscles, and then headed for the kitchen as his stomach growled in angry refrain. He wondered how long he had been out this time. The last time he had been shot up pretty bad, he was out for four days. Stopping by the calendar, he focused his eyes in the dim light at the date in black. 'Holy gods!' He mumbled, ' he had been out for nearly two weeks!' He wondered if the city topside still existed--or had Norsefire managed to take it back. He put the kettle on

the stove, walked over to the icebox and pulled out as much food as he could find to cook. He was starving--another little perk from Larkhill.

He had four pans going by the time he made his way into the small living room. He flipped the switch of the telly on, and hoped for the best from topside. Immediately, a newscaster appeared talking about the new interim government that was in place, and how order was slowly returning to the city. Pictures of small riots filled the screen between police and people on the streets, and V sighed as he watched the scenes unfold before him. Finally pictures appeared showing the still smoking remains of Parliament, and V smiled, knowing that Evey had done the right thing--she had given Britain a new hope for the future. Evey...he smiled sadly as he thought about the last time he had seen her--on the platform, holding him in her arms trying to stanch the flow of blood from his wounds as he lay--he thought--dying.

' _**I told you, only truth. For 20 years, I sought only this day. Nothing else existed...until I saw you. **__**Then everything changed. I fell in love with you, Evey. And to think I no longer believed I could.**_' (1) The words all came rushing back to him in an emotional landslide. He sat on the couch, his head in his hands. He couldn't bring her back, not here to his world of darkness and shadows. She deserved more--she deserved a life in the sun--a place in this new world she had helped create. He would love no other. The _**letter**_ he had left her in his bedroom would explain all--hopefully, she would understand someday, why he had done it.

He had left her enough money, along with the building that shielded the Gallery from prying eyes, to sustain her for the rest of her life. After breakfast, he would don one of his disguises and pay a visit to Mr. Briney, his solicitor, to make last minute arrangements for the paperwork pertaining to the home he had purchased in Stratford Upon Hull, and see to any other thing that Evey would need before he left London for good. His first reconstructive surgery was scheduled for February, that would give him enough time to get the renovations started on his home. With Gordon at the house, he knew it was in good hands. He grinned as he thought about his friend, and began reminiscing about how a famous vigilante had rescued him from the Finger.

_**Flashback--6 months earlier**_

V untied the plastic bindings from Gordon Dietrich's hands, then slowly pulled the black bag from his head. " You're safe, Gordon."

Dietrich looked at the ski mask, and immediately recognized the dark blue eyes staring back at him. "V?"

" You're safe now, my friend." he paused taking gaze, tape and anti-biotic from the first aid kit he had laid on the table in front of the couch. He wet some of the gaze with hydrogen peroxide and slowly began cleaning the wound on Dietrich's forehead.

Gordon winced at the stinging sensation. " Evey? They didn't take her did they?"

" She is safe in the gallery. She will be out for several hours." V replied, stopping for a minute. " You will have to have stitches, Gordon, I'm sorry."

Dietrich chuckled, " I still have my head, and to me, that's worth anything I have to go

through. Thank you my friend, for saving my life."

" No thanks are necessary, Gordon." Dietrich watched as V threaded a rather large needle with surgical thread. " I have created a new identity for you, along with a disguise that will keep you safe in the future. Once, you have recovered sufficiently, I shall introduce you to my solicitor as my business manager, and you will travel to Ravensclaw, and take over my interests there."

" Ravensclaw?" Gordon asked as V finished with needle, and swabbed the area around the wound with a numbing agent.

" My new home. I shall join you within a week or so to oversee the restoration of the manor and surrounding area. The barns will have to be completely rebuilt and several things shall have to be added."

" Barns?--ouch!" Gordon exclaimed as the tip of the needle slid through the skin.

" Yes, I am going to raise horses."

Gordon Dietrich' s mouth fell to the floor

-- _**End of flashback**_--

Finch stopped at the first tunnel intersection, and scratched his head. Which way had the Hammond girl brought him that night? Was it left or right at this fork? He trudged up the right hand corridor. Within a few minutes, he stopped in front of what looked like any other part of the underground tunnel system, but sliding his hand under a crack in what looked to be part of the rock, he found a latch and pulled on it. The door swung open and Finch disappeared inside continuing down another corridor until he came to a steel enforced door—the entrance to the Shadow Gallery. Pulling a piece of paper from his jacket, he entered the series of numbers, and waited. It took but a minute for the red light to turn green, and the door begin to slowly swing open. Taking his hat off, he stepped through the doorway. " Miss Hammond? Evey?" He called as he looked around the large room he was standing in. Finch had only seen this kind of contraband in one place--The Ministry of Objectionable Materials. The man had a veritable fortune stowed down here!.

" Inspector Finch?" Evey's voice startled him and he jumped. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frightened you."

Finch grinned sheepishly looking at her. " I wanted to come by and see how you were

doing."

" I'm doing, ok. I've been logging the pieces that will be going to the museum. Some others, I will be keeping here." She replied gesturing, looking around. I'll be back at work day after tomorrow."

" Would you like to go out for a bite to eat--my treat." Finch smiled at her.

" I would love to. I think that is exactly what I need--I'll be just a moment." Evey smiled back at him, then walked off. Returning with coat in hand, Evey entered the security code and waited for the gallery door to swing open. " Shall we?"

Finch went through the door and waited till Evey reset the system, then walked behind her out of the tunnel.

--

Gordon Dietrich watched as the last of the landscaping went in around the front of the house. Ravensclaw was once again becoming the gem of Hull. There were still many small repairs to be made yet, most of the major renovations were well underway, and should mostly be finished by the time V arrived the following week. The barn had been rebuilt and the new one was complete except for a few windows that needed to be set. By Friday, the first of the studs and dams would be brought to the fields, and the final four hundred by next week. The only thing that would be missing was a mistress for the home.

Evey sat patiently in the waiting room for Mr. Briney to see her. She had been there for a short time when she was called into an adjacent office and escorted to a seat across from a huge cherry desk. Mr. Briney had been delayed with another client and was running a few minutes behind schedule, but would be with her as soon as possible. Evey picked up one of the few magazines that lay about on various tables and began thumbing threw it right as the door opened and a middle aged man walked in.

" Miss Vincini? I'm Charles Briney." He smiled shaking her hand. " Please, sit down."

' Vincini?' Evey put a gloved hand to her lips to stifle a soft giggle. ' At least, he was original.'

" I was very sorry to hear of your father's untimely death. He was a brilliant man, and spoke fondly of you when we met. I'm sorry that you had to return to London under these circumstances."

' Father!? He had an imagination also. Evey smiled under the glove. Well, it was time to play her part. " It was a shock." she replied lowering her eyes, in true sadness for the man she had lost.

" Your father stated that you were due to graduate this year from the University of Rome." Briney smiled as he opened a desk drawer and pulled out a rather large file folder.

' Oh my god, he has me going to college in Italy...' Evey exclaimed to herself-- " Yes, that's correct."

" Well, your father left you quite wealthy, young lady." He opened the file and pulled out deed after deed for land he owned, buildings, and several back accounts. " You have three bank accounts worth over 3.5 million pounds, one main building--the old Apothecaries Hall on Ingdon Street, and a few smaller investments, that he has asked me to oversee for you." He handed the paperwork to Evey. " I'll need your signature at the places marked on each paper."

Handing her a pen. " And this, " He gave her a small white envelope addressed to her in V's flowing script. " I was instructed to give to you."

Evey took the envelope and placed it in her purse, then began signing the paperwork to make everything V had left her, truly hers. Finishing, she handed the papers and pen back to Briney.

" Everything is in order..." he checked over a last few items, then glanced back to Evey, handing her the keys for the building that secretly protected the Shadow Gallery from London. " When would you like to began the restoration of the Hall?"

Evey looked at him, bewilderment in her eyes. " Excuse me?"

Briney laughed softly. " The old fox never told you did he--"

Evey shook her head.

" Right before his death, your father had made plans for the building to be restored to its original state and be made into apartments." He handed her the construction paperwork and the permits. " It's up to you to decide when that work was to begin."

" Oh..." Evey took the keys and papers from him and let out a deep breath. " That, Mr. Briney I will leave up to you. I will also need your continuing services as a solicitor for my interests now." Evey felt as though a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders. " And since we are in such a trying time as of now, and I assure you, that my father ( she almost laughed in the poor man's face) would approve of a 1000 pound raise for those continued services."

A large smile etched across the man's face. " Thank you, Miss Vincini for your generosity."

Taking a piece of paper, she wrote V's cell phone number down and handed it to him. " If you have further need of me, you may contact me at this number." She took the file folder, shook Briney's hand and left the office.

**V for Vendetta**


	2. Full Circle

_**An: I am so sorry that I haven't updated on this story in several months, but I thought the orginal typed manuscript was lost when my first computer crashed. I just happened to be going through my hand-written manuscripts, when I found this. I did some touch-ups and spelling corrections----so here is the 2nd chapter of the prelude to 'Imprint'. I hope to be making another update in the very near future, so please continue to read and review----I love to keep in contact with my reaaders!**_

**_Vigilante_**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**' Full Circle '**_

_**Three months later.......**_

For two straight weeks, Evey Hammond had been sick...... even now, as she sipped on a cup of hot Earl Grey tea, she prayed she was able to keep it down. She had tried a piece of toast first, then later, a saltine cracker-------neither remained in her stomach for long. This flu was kicking her ass! The thought of food still sent her running for the loo. Finally, making a decision she knew she would regret later, Evey picked up the cellphone and dialed her doctor-------how she hated doctors!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Lord Samuel....." The doctor began, taking the scissors in his hand, " I'm going to start the removal of your face bandaging. Remain still."

V could feel the cold metal against the skin of his skull. The first operation to reconstruct his face (only the left side had been done this time) had been a success and now, six weeks later, V would see the results of the surgery. Since no known pictures of him existed, the process had been a long drawn out system of trial and error-------V's new face had actually been reconstructed from the ground up. A forensic artist had been brought in to create the new face, made by using x-rays and computer modeling based on his skull structure. It would likely take two to three more surgeries to complete the process, then finally, a hair transplant would be done. V had chose dark brown hair to match the remaining eyelashes that had survived. He kept his eyes closed under the bandages as the light in Dr. Reynold's office began to brighten. Finally, cool air hit his face and he released a long breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

" Open your eyes very slowly."

V obeyed, and slowly, ever so slowly, opened his eyes, taking a moment to adjust to the surroundings. He raised his hand toward the mirror offered him, but found it to be still bandaged.

" Is there a problem?" Reynolds asked.

" No, no there is not. I would prefer to see my hands first----that is all." V paused," Please continue." He watched as gauze strips were cut away from his right hand. Anxiety was building within his body-----for the first time, since the fire, he would look upon flesh that would not repulse him. Finished, Reynolds stepped away, allowing V to examine his hands. The red mottled skin that had been lined with ridges of white, had been replaced with bright pink flesh from skin grafts from donors. He turned his hands one way, then the other------observing, studying the new flesh.

" You will have to remain on antibiotics until the healing process is complete." Dr. Reynolds smiled as he handed the mirror to V-----who hadn't mentioned that he had used none of the antibiotics he had prescribed for him in the first place. " Get to know the new you."

V hesitated before raising the mirror, taking a deep breath. Cautiously, he looked into the reflection of his new life.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Evey sat, dumbfounded. " Are you sure?" Her eyes began to well with tears.

" Absolutely, Evey." Dr. Samantha Myers looked at her, smiling. " You're a little over four months along.." She paused for a moment, calculating the gestational period. " I'll set your due date....." she paused looking at the calculator in her hand, " right around......July3rd, congratulations."

Tears rolled down Evey's cheeks as she began to cry softly. She couldn't believe it------she was pregnant with V's child. He had left her with a gift more precious than the world-------a piece of himself he would never know. " Thank you, Dr. Myers, thank you so much."

Myers watched the young woman who was seated on the exam table before her. " You need to start a prenatal regiment as soon as possible." She touched Evey's shoulder gently. " I know things haven't been the best for you, but with vitamins and rest, you should deliver a healthy child." Myers expression changed. " I was sorry to hear about V's death. He was an inspiration to this country."

Evey wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Nodding, she placed her hand upon her abdomen and smiled softly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Eric Finch bit his tongue against the tirade building within. " Evey, " He began, his hands on his hips, " use your head woman! This is no bloody place to raise a child alone-----please," he paused, looking at her gently, " reconsider."

Evey turned to face him. " I'm sorry Eric, but I can't. It wouldn't be fair to you or the child."

" Evey, V is dead-----he's not coming back....."

" Don't you think I know that!? He died in my arms, Eric!" Evey erupted angrily.

Eric sighed deeply, " The bairn needs a father."

" No." Evey answered, shaking her head. They had been arguing for the last hour about Finch's proposal. " My mind is made up, I'm sorry Eric, but I can't." She laid her hand on Finch's arm. " I'll be fine, really." Evey smiled up at him, " You are a dear friend, but my heart will always be V's."

Finch gave up, throwing his hands in the air. " Oh bloody hell!"

" I know, " Evey giggled softly, " I'll be the death of you yet."

Finch gave her a gentle hug." Promise me Evey, that if you need anything, you'll call." He held her at arms length, looking into amber eyes filled with strength and calmness.

" You know I will, Eric." Evey paused, " But, V did leave me very well off."

" Do you know what it is yet?" He asked, changing the subject.

" It's a baby."

" Evey....."

She giggled again. " No, I'm going to wait. I want to be surprised."

" Oh." Finch answered, disappointed by her answer. " Have you finished your speech for the memorial dedication yet?"

" Almost." She answered as they headed for the gallery doorway, " It's so hard Eric-----it's only been three months since that night......" She looked at him with such sadness in her eyes, that Finch dropped his head. " I -----I don't know if I can....."

" Evey, " Finch took her hand in his, pulling it to his chest, " You'll be just fine. You're the people's hero now. They need you to be there." He kissed her hand, wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. " Beside, what better way for the bairn to begin learning about its father?"

Evey looked at Finch, a puzzled look on her face. " The baby's not here yet."

" I know, " He stopped and waited for her to punch in the security code, " but they say a child can hear while it is in the womb."

Evey left the gallery, followed by Finch.

_**Some Time Later...........**_

Lord Samuel King, aka V, looked out the window of the limo as the building of downtown London crept by. It had been months since he and Evey had blown up Parliament, bringing down the Norsefire government with it. He had come to London to check on Evey's accounts in the disguise of her father's ( V's persona) older brother, Augustus Vincini-----but his true objective was to see Evey----just a glance, or a quick peek------ anything would suffice-----but so far, he had not seen a glimpse of her.

" Do you need me to wait, Lord Samuel?" Will, V's friend and chauffeur asked as he lowered the glass partition between them.

" That will not be necessary, Will." V answered, " I don't know how long I will be. I'll call when I am ready."

" Very good, sir." Will pulled the car to the curb, got out, and walked to V's door, opening it.

Sighing, V looked up at the building in front of him, and began to walk very slowly in an old man's gate toward the entrance.

---------------------------------------------

Evey looked at the papers scattered across the top of her desk in the Office of Antiquities. She had been sitting there for over an hour trying to get one line down on paper for the memorial. Sighing, she began again.... _**' Remember, remember the fifth of November. The gunpowder treason and plot. I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot.'**_ The pencil paused momentarily, _**' Those were almost the first words he spoke to me, and in a way, that is where his story began. In 1605, Guy Fawkes tried to blow up the houses of Parliament to remind this country of what it had forgotten. But what of the man? I suppose the answer is in the rhyme, but what we must remember is the plot itself. For in the plot we find more than just a man, we find the idea of that man.....'**_ Evey stopped as she brushed a few tears from her eyes. _**' …. and, the spirit of that man------ that is what we must never forget. But what of the man? Who was he really? We are taught to remember not the man, but the idea. A man can fail, he can be caught, killed and forgotten....'**_ (1) She laid the pencil down and rose from the desk, crossing her arms over her protruding belly just as a kick bounced against her arm. Smiling, she placed her hand where the movement had been.

" You shall know all about him, little one. What a gentle and loving nature he had, and also the dark side he had------one of revenge and justice. Your father was a good man, a little nutty at times," Evey laughed softly, " but none the less, a caring man who loved your mother." Evey sighed, " A man who would have loved you with all his heart."

The phone rang, interrupting her discussion with her child.

" Evey Hammond." She spoke into the receiver.

" Hi Evey, it's Derek." A male voice on the other end answered. " Sorry to bother you, but the first delivery from the Ministry of Objectionable Materials just arrived. I remembered you said you wanted to be here when we began unloading the truck. Also, the last load from the Shadow Gallery just came in-----and, the Freedom Hall exhibit is ready for your inspection."

" Thanks, Derek. I'll be there in a few minutes." She replied, then hung the phone up. Looking at the desk, she rolled the paper she had been working on into a ball and tossed it into the waste basket.

-------------------------------------------------

Slowly, the months passed, and the warm rainy days of summer announced their arrival. Evey was now in her seventh month, and feeling more or less like a beached whale every day, and with the baby becoming very active, tired easily. After she had started to show, the rumors began flying----it was Inspector Finch's child she carried, but Evey nipped that rumor in the bud quickly. After talking to Eric about the rumors going around, and he, blowing his top and threatening to fire anyone who even mentioned such a rumor, she had concocted a story, with Eric's help, that the child's father was someone she had been seeing before the incident at BNN. According to Evey and Eric's story, the baby's father was a business man who's work took him away for months at a time to various places in the world. Eric agreed that it was an ingenious plan-----as long as anyone believed it.

Evey was once again seated behind the desk in her office, with pen in hand, staring at a blank piece of paper. She sighed once----twice and gave up. She just could not get down on paper how she really felt about V. She was expected to give the primary speech tomorrow night at the unveiling of his memorial. Sighing for a third time, she began again. _**' Remember, remember the fifth of November, the gunpowder treason and plot. I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot......but what of the man? I know his name was Guy Fawkes and I know, in 1605, he tried to blow up the Houses of Parliament. But what of the man?' **_Tears began filling her eyes again. _**' Damn!'**_ Why couldn't she get through such a little thing as writing a speech? She laid the pen down and closed her eyes as slowly, tears ran down her cheeks and onto the paper. She missed him so much! She wanted him to be here, with her-----to be able to hold his newborn child in his arms; to change his first diaper, and hear what quote he could muster from dear William during that experience----Evey laughed softly, imagining him holding Fawkes' porcelain nose as he carried the soiled diaper into the bathroom; to know when the tears would flow for the first time as the child smiled and gurgled, looking up into the mask's eye slits------ that was when the damn burst and Evey Hammond cried harder than she had ever before. After a few moments, she pulled herself together. _**' The first time I met V, the children's rhyme was almost the first thing he said to me-----it was upon a rooftop the night he blew up the Old Bailey-----at that time, I truly thought he was a crazy person, but over the many months I was held captive----no, never captive, a guest in his beautiful home, that I began to learn about the man behind the mask and the idea he represented.....'**_

The desk phone buzzed, interrupting her line of concentration. " Evey Hammond."

" Evey, it's Eric. The memorial is set in place.......I'm heading over that way.....thought you may want to come along. I can pick you up in ten minutes."

" Thanks Eric, I'd love too. I'll meet you outside the museum." Evey paused momentarily, " Eric, thanks."

" Ten minutes then."

Evey heard the line go dead, and replaced the handset back in the cradle. Grabbing her jacket, she hurried toward the front entrance. If she could hold it together looking at the statue now, she might just be able to make it through tomorrow night.

-----------------------------------------------------

" Will, I'll be staying in the city tonight. I want to attend the memorial dedication tomorrow night." V spoke into the cell phone.

There was a brief moment of silence on the other end. " Are you sure that's wise, Lord Samuel?"

V grinned, " I'll be fine among the other V imposters." then sighed deeply. " I just want to see her, Will----make sure she is well...."

" I still think it's a bad idea, sir. What if she sees you?"

" She won't." V replied quietly, " Thank you for your concern, but this is something I must do."

" Yes, sir."

" I'm at the Bardmoor. I've reserved a room for you there. Also, there is an envelope for you at the front desk. Don't spend it all in one place, dear boy." V chuckled.

" Thank you, sir." Will paused on the other end. " Would you like some company tonight, sir?" He didn't want to sound pushy, but something in the tone of V's voice and his demeanor made him begin to worry. It had been only months since V had orchestrated the downfall of the Norsefire government, and destroying Creedy and his goons, had almost killed the man in the process----but more than loosing his life, he had left a huge part of his soul behind-----that said part being Evey Hammond. Right now, Will was worried that he may do something stupid-----V was a brilliant man, but love often made men do things without thinking----he knew..... and it could cause V to get killed for good this time----something he did not want on his chest for the rest of eternity. Norsefire cells were still lurking in London's shadows looking for anyone connected to codename V-----how Evey Hammond had survived this long, he couldn't figure, unless it was become she had friends in high places that protected her---like that Eric Finch. He looked out the limo's window toward the buildings upper floor to where V was sitting in his solicitor's office.

-------------------------------------------------------------

" Mr. Vincini, I'm Charles Briney, your late brother's solicitor. You're here to check on your niece's financial status, is that correct?" The tall middle-aged man stuck out his hand.

" Yes." V's hand rested on the cane as he watched Briney lower his hand and take the seat behind his desk. " I just want to make sure she is not squandering the money she was left unnecessarily." The decrepit old voice spoke slowly.

" I can assure you Mr. Vincini, your niece has made some very wise monetary decisions in the last several months. Her investments are secure, and she has began the renovations to the Old Apothecary Hall."

" When was the last time you spoke to our Evey in person, Mr. Briney?" V questioned, his eyes staring into the man's.

" Not since the initial meeting about your brother's will. She calls several times a month to check on the status of things, but with all the responsibility of being the Minister of Antiquities, I understand why she has been communicating by phone as much as she has." Briney pulled the chair closer to the desk. " She's scheduled to give the dedication speech tomorrow night. Are you going to attend?"

" My mind is quite willing, Mr. Briney, but the body is not." V chuckled softly. " I will see her later." V began to rise from the chair slowly, Briney rushing to his side immediately.

" Let me help you to the door." He took V's elbow gently in his hand.

" Thank you." V smiled at him." Mr. Briney, if Evey calls," V stopped and turned to look at the man, " Please do not tell her I am in London, " He paused, winking at the man, " it's to be a surprise."

" Of course, Mr. Vincini, not a word." The man opened the door for him.

" Good day to you sir." V tipped his hat to his old friend, then left the office.

--------------------------------------------

The dark sedan pulled into the parking lot adjacent to Trafalger Square. Eric Finch hopped out of the driver's seat, and hurried to Evey, opening the door for her. Offering his hand, she took it and eased herself from the front seat.

" You know, I'm sure the Ministry could find someone else to give the speech tonight if you don't feel up to it."

Evey smiled up at him. " No, I'm fine. I want to do this....." Turning, her eyes caught the huge, covered structure in front of her, and Evey felt all her strength begin to fade away.

Finch's arm went around her, giving her confidence to do what she had to do. The guard stepped away as she and Finch entered. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she looked up at the image of V frozen in bronze before her. Her heart fell to the floor as she looked up into the mask she had grown to love so much, and she began to fill faint. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled slowly.

" Are you OK?" Finch asked, concern showing in his eyes.

Evey nodded. " They did a wonderful job on the image, Eric." She squared her shoulders, and moved around the statue. " He would be very proud, " she paused as a small giggle escaped her lips, " and also very shocked that people would want to worship him like a god."

Eric shook his head. " He was never considered a god, only a hero."

" I know, but try explaining that to him." She smiled, looking back up at the statue. " If the paperwork is handy, I'll sign off on it."

" Yeah, I'll get it." She watched as Finch moved away. Quietly, her hand reached out to lay gently on the statue's leg, while her other lay on her swollen abdomen. " This is your father, my love. I'll tell you all about him when you are older." Looking down at her hand, she smiled, then raised her face to the mask once again. " V, this is our child.........." Evey felt a single tear trickle down her cheek. " She shall know all about her father." All of a sudden, Evey knew-----she would have a daughter—---a daughter who would remind her of her father----- so Evey would never be without him in her life-----and her name would be-------Victoria. Evey looked back up at the statue and could almost see the smile grow larger.

_**(1) Opening speech from V for Vendetta**_


	3. Hello World

Chapter 3

" Hello world, I'm Little Miss Victoria.....

Eric Finch rounded the corner and froze, watching Evey. Even after what she had gone through over the last months, Finch was impressed with the strength the young woman still possessed. He handed the clipboard to her. " You ok?"

Evey smiled up at him as she took the board, scrawling her name across the end of the paper. " Yeah, " She paused, " We're both fine." She patted her belly gently.

Finch took the paperwork from her, laying it on a nearby table. " Com'on, I'll take you home. You need to rest before tonight." Gently taking her by the elbow, he led her from the tent and back toward the patrol car.

" Eric, " Evey paused as he opened the door for her, " I want to thank you for all you've done." She stopped, her hand resting on his arm. " I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you being there that night."

" I wasn't going to let you go through all of that alone, " Finch sighed, " besides, everything you said at the train made sense-----it just took me a long time to realize it. We owe you and V a great deal."

" Thanks, Eric." Evey took her place in the front seat as Finch pushed the door shut.

----------------------------------------

The figure hidden by the semi-shadow of the building watched as the Chief Inspector drove away. V had caught sight of his ex-antagonist just before he slipped behind the wheel of his car. There had been someone else with Finch, but V couldn't tell who it was-----most likely, it was his partner, Dominic Stone. A grim expression flushed V's face----he still had something to finish with the lieutenant, something he owed Evey. V twirled the cane in his fingers once, then turned and slowly walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------

" Are you sure you'll be ok for a couple hours by yourself?" Finch asked as he waited with Evey as the Gallery's door slowly swung open. " I know that you've gone through over the last couple days, and....."

" Eric, I'm fine.....really----just a little tired, that's all." Evey smiled up at him as she stepped through the doorway, Finch behind her.

" You've got my number......"

" Yes, Eric, I have your number...." Evey giggled as he looked around the priceless treasures that the gallery held. " Are you ok?"

Finch let out a deep sigh as his hands landed on his hips. " I just can't get over everything he has.....had down here. My god, if Sutler would have known........" Finch shook his head slowly, then turned back to Evey. " Sorry....."

" It's ok, Eric. " Evey replied, " He would have been pleased to hear you talk like that....."

" Well, let me get back to the office.....Dominic will start worrying about me......." He smiled at her, " He's a good kid, you know."

" Yeah." Evey smiled as she walked Finch back to the doorway.

" I'll pick you up about six." Finch reached over and placed a kiss upon Evey's cheek. " Get some rest, ok?"

" I will....I promise." She answered as she watched him disappear down the tunnel. " Well, a cup of tea would be good." She said softly as she reset the security system again. A swift kick to her ribcage drew her hand to her abdomen. " You agree too?" The smile quickly disappeared from her lips as melancholy memories flashed into her mind. Memories still too fresh to be pushed back into the recess of her subconscious. It was then that the first drop of wetness ran down her cheek as the steel guarded composure she had been faking so well broke down, and soft sobs escaped her throat. " V......." Her heart-wrenching voice echoed off the stone walls, " Why did you do this to me?!" She cried, " Why did you leave me after you told me you loved me?" The last sentence hung in the silence of the gallery. " Why couldn't you have picked me over that damn vendetta of yours?!" She looked into the emptiness of the Shadow Gallery, " We're going to have a baby-----do you hear me, V?!" She screamed into the stillness. " A baby-----we're going to have a baby....." She barely made it to the settee before her legs collapsed and she curled into the corner, her sobs, her only companion.

--------------------------------------------------------

Bare hands rested on the railing of the balcony as weary eyes looked out over London's skyline. Evey was out there-----somewhere. She had been on V's mind ever since he had seen Finch at the park. How many times over the last months had he fought the urge to find Evey and bring her home to Ravensclaw----how often had he slowly slipped into the abyss to forget the pain that had wrenched his heart unmercifully when her smiling face had appeared in his mind-----how much longer could he survive without her?

" Evey, " V closed his eyes tightly, " I am so sorry...." His breath caught in his throat, "Please forgive me....." Turning, he walked back into the suite.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Dominic Stone looked up as the office door opened. " How is she?" He asked as Finch flung his coat across the back of his chair. " As well as can be expected."

Dominic nodded. " The final report came in from demolition cleanup-----they didn't find anything at the site." Stone paused. " Not even a tiny piece of the mask."

Finch let out a deep breath. " That's what I figured-----after seeing what was on that car...." Picking up a coffee mug, he poured it half full. " V was probably blown to bits."

Dominic looked away.

" You coming to the dedication?" Finch asked.

" Yeah.....we do owe him something I guess." Stone replied.

" And Evey."

" And Evey...." Dominic smiled up at Finch.

" She loved him, you know." Finch turned back to his desk, and began shuffling through some papers.

" I don't know how...." Stone sighed, " Hell, he held her prisoner and tortured her, Chief-----how could she love someone like that?"

Finch shrugged his shoulders, " I don't know, Dominic, I just don't know....."

--------------------------------------------------------

Will looked as V, his hands grasping the hat he held. " You sure you want to do this boss?"

" I am quite sure, Will." V smiled grabbing his cane and hat from the table. He looked at his friend. " I'll be fine."

" I can bring the car around, if you like."

" No, I believe I'll walk----it's such a wondrous night...." V walked to the door, then turned to face his friend. " Take the night off."

A wide grin broke across the blonde's face. " Thanks. If you need anything, call."

" I will, William." Opening the door, V walked out.

* * *

Will closed the door after him, then threw the chauffeur's hat on the table and unbuttoned the jacket. He was concerned over the possibility of what could happen tonight at the dedication if V did find Evey. Entering the adjacent suite, he changed clothes.

* * *

Evey was sitting in front of the makeup mirror V had used so often in the past, putting the final touches on her makeup when the first contraction hit. Her hands closed around her stomach protectively as the first cramp traveled across her abdomen, her face contorting in pain. Suddenly, fear seized her mind as she realized that the baby was coming-----two months to soon! Evey pulled herself from the chair and slowly began walking toward the main gallery room as a gush of warm liquid cascaded down her legs and onto the stone floor. " Oh. God...." She breathed, steadying herself against one of V's priceless statues. After taking a deep breath, she continued across the room to the piano. Dialing Finch's number, she placed the cell phone to her ear.

" Eric Finch." Came the gruff voice across the line.

" Eric, it's Evey...."

" I was just on my way to pick you up." Finch told her.

" My water broke, Eric. I need to get to the hospital....." Evey's voice broke off as she bit her lip as another pain grabbed her.

" I'll be there in five minutes!" Evey heard just before the phone went dead. She sat down carefully on the bench----another pain hitting at the same time, and she stuffed her fist into her mouth to keep from crying out. The minutes seem to pass slowly as she waited for Eric to arrive, and almost jumped out of her skin when loud pounding began on the gallery door. Rising slowly, she made it to the wall and entered the security code into the keyboard.

Finch didn't wait for the door to open all the way, he squeezed himself through the opening. " Evey?" He looked around frantically.

" Over here."

He hurried toward Evey, wrapping his arms protectively about her, then led her to the red settee by the wall. " Where is your bag?"

" Master bedroom, by the closet." She answered.

" I'll be right back." Finch took off down the hallway, returning moments later, a small overnight bag in his hand. " Right then, off we go...." Finch helped her up and made their way from the Shadow Gallery and into the hallway, the door closing behind them securely. By the time they had reached the car, the contractions were no more than five minutes apart, and Finch had no alternative to rush her to Guy's Hospital with sirens wailing and lights flashing. Within ten minutes she had been admitted and moved into a small, private delivery room where her daughter would be born. Evey was told that because the baby was breached, a necessary Cesarian would be performed so her daughter could be delivered safely. Evey tried to keep her eyes open, but the anesthetic weaving it's way through her mind was putting her into a deep sleep. Finally, her eyes closed as she drifted into oblivion.

-----------------------------------------

" Evey.....?" She heard a voice calling from off in the distance. " Evey my love, open your eyes.....there is someone who wants to meet you...." The soft voice drew her from her sleep, and she opened her eyes trying to focus on the shadow beside her.

" Ah....there you are...." Finally, her eyes focused, and she looked into the smiling face of Guy Fawkes.

" V?" She asked groggily.

" Yes love, I'm here......and so is our daughter. " V 's mask tilted downward toward a small bundle wrapped in a soft, pink blanket. " Would you like to see her?"

Evey smiled up at him, " Oh yes......." She paused as a tear trickled from the corner of her eye and onto the sterile white pillow.

Gently, V placed the pink blanket into her arms. Pushing the corner away, she glanced down into the face of her daughter, Victoria. Evey cried softly as fingers gently ran through thick black hair, and she counted every finger and checked every part of her head and face, making sure she had not lost one precious gift her father had bestowed upon her. " Oh V, she's beautiful...." Evey watched as a small delicate hand grasped around her long, slender fingers. " She has your black hair.....and blue eyes....."

" If that is what you believe, my love, then yes, she does indeed." He rose from the chair and stood beside them-------his gloved hand resting gently over theirs. " Evey, please believe me when I say that I never wanted to hurt you."

She looked into the dark slits, " I know V, I've known that for so long....."

Crossing his hands before him, he stepped away from the bed as the lighting began to change. " I love you Evey----you and Victoria both, but I can't stay-----I am no longer part of this world-----my life here, is finished."

Evey reached out her free hand to him, " V, no! Stay! Please, I need you to stay.....here with me....with us...." She cried softly as the child opened dark blue eyes and looked into hers.

" My love, if only I could have a wish, it would be to remain here......" He continued to back into a brilliant continuum of light. " I will always be with you.....if not in body, then in spirit....." He raised a hand in farewell. " Tell her of me my love.....tell her of the man, not the idea who was her father....."

Evey watched as he disappeared, sobs erupting from within her soul. " She will know V, I promise....she will know you....." Evey's eyes closed slowly as she pulled Victoria against her chest.

------------------------------------

V watched the sea of Guy Fawkes masks move around him toward the platform where several speakers sat waiting impatiently. V searched the stage for Evey, but she was not there----maybe she was running late------he wouldn't put it past her. A middle-aged man with graying hair stepped to the podium.

" I want to thank everyone for coming tonight, but unfortunately, our main speaker Miss Evey Hammond will not be appearing due to an emergency meeting with the antiquities director of Egypt. Miss Hammond sends her apologies and wishes she could be here to help unveil the statue that is to be dedicated in memory of a true English hero----Codename V........."

V's heart skipped a beat as the news sunk into his brain-----Evey had been called away on an emergency meeting------once again, he would be cheated from seeing the woman he loved. With his head hung low, and shoulders slumped, he made his way through the growing crowd and headed back to the hotel.

----------------------------------------

Evey's eyes slowly opened. The anesthesia hadn't quite worn off yet, and she still felt groggy, but she could feel the hand holding hers tightly. Looking over, she gazed into Finch's smiling face.

" Hi." He said softly placing her hand on the bed. " You need to rest."

" The baby...."

" Is fine...." Finch replied, " Beautiful little girl......." He paused looking at Evey, " but you had a bit of a rough time though."

Evey closed her eyes as sudden tiredness swept over her.

" As a matter of fact....." Finch watched as the door opened and a young nurse walked in, a bright pink blanket snuggled in her arms.

" I believe someone wants to see you...." The nurse smiled as she placed the blanket into Evey's arms.

Evey pushed the corner aside revealing bright pink skin as a small fist waved in the air while patches of dark hair could be seen as she lifted the blanket from her daughter's head. " Hello Victoria....." Evey smiled as tears ran down her cheeks and, if as in reply, a pair of dark blue eyes gazed up at her. She looked at Finch, " She is beautiful, Eric-----I----I just wish V could see her....."

Finch touched her cheek gently, " Where ever he is, I am quite sure he can."

Evey looked down at her daughter, " I know he can, Eric...." She stopped, then smiled up at him. " I know he sees her, hears her, and loves her......" Closing her eyes, she could see the Fawkes mask, and knew that there was a grin as wide and as perfect beneath it in her heart.


End file.
